A Very Kirby Christmas
by MustardOfDoom27
Summary: It's that time of Year again Folks. Time for Christmas fun! But Earth isn't the only place where Christmas is celebrated. Pop Star is too! So join Kirby, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee and King DeDeDe as they head up to a Mountain Shack for Christmas. A Chapter for every day will be uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

A VERY KIRBY CHRISTMAS

**This=**Written

This=Normal

_This_=Narrator

Chapter 1

_November 30__th__/December 1__st_

_Well…it's that time of year again. It's less then a month till Christmas and as we all should know, Christmas is a time of sharing and giving thing's. Even here on Pop Star, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! _

_Everybody in Pop Star is celebrating, from Green Greens [Or shall I say now, Snowy Greens!] where the Waddle Dee's are building Snow Dee's and present's to even Sandy Canyon where Stacti prepare for Christmas. With Snow making Pop Star white for Christmas Day, some people are going on a Christmas Holiday. A group of four friend's are driving up to a Hilly Region. Who are the Friend's you might ask. Well, it is King DeDeDe, Bandana Waddle Dee, Kirby and Meta Knight…They're driving up there for the Christmas Holiday's. Let's see what they're doing today!_

**RECOMMENDED TRACK OF KIRBY MUSIC:**

_**KIRBY'S DREAMLAND 3**_

**ICEBERG**

High up in the Mountaintop's near Iceberg, there is a Small Road that has been cleaned. It's a Chilly Night and is snowing as a Small glowing Orb arcs around the Mountain's. But, the closer it gets to the biggest Mountain, Mt. Satsuma. There the Orb shrinks and splits in two. It's nothing paranormal, but it's a Land Rover Series IIA Station Wagon in Blue-Green with a White roof. On the Bonnet of the Car is a Orange Blob with two thick lines making Peace on it. This is King DeDeDe's 4X4.

As the Jeep drives around Mt. Satsuma, the foursome sat inside the Jeep watch the Dark Road. In the Driver's Seat is Bandana Waddle Dee, his trademark Blue Bandana replaced with a Christmas Hat]. Next to him is King DeDeDe, dressed in his thickest Red Coat and with a Russian Fur Hat in Red with a Bobble. Sat behind is Meta Knight dressed in his usual Clothes, though he has a Blue Fur Coat]. Beside Meta Knight was the Creampuff we all know, Kirby [Dressed in a Santa Hat]

As it had been so many hours since they left DeDeDe's Castle, the group were in a hot topic.

"-So I then won Croquette with the Jet Hammer against the Fairy Queen!" DeDeDe chuckled, everybody in the Vehicle laughed.

"But I thought that you had enough Muscle to use even a Hammer the same size as a Light Bulb? Or is that 'Muscle' you talk about just FLAB!" Kirby asked, DeDeDe wrinkled his beak looking frustrated. Waddle Dee went red to prevent him laughing. Meta Knight looked outside at the Snowy Mountain Road as they drove up Mt. Satsuma.

"How long till we arrive…I'd like a Hot Chocolate?" Meta Knight asked politely.

"Just three minuets till we arrive at the Summit!" Bandana Dee explained, checking the SatNav.

"D-Man? Why did you build a Cabin on the Summit of Mt. Satsuma anyway?" Kirby asked

"I didn't build it….Remember Mr Frosty?" DeDeDe asked

"Of Course, Isn't he on Neo Star for the Holiday?" Waddle Dee asked

"Yep, he asked me to take care of the Place. And since I was going to be bored up here on my lonesome, I decided to invite you lot!" DeDeDe explained.

Soon, Waddle Dee drove up the Arcing Road, gradually getting higher.

"Hang on…What's that up ahead?" DeDeDe asked, soon after, a Poppy Bros. Jr. appeared dressed in Christmas Clothes in the Head Lights.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEK!" Screamed the Poppy Bros. to which he tossed a Bulbul Bomb that exploded, causing Waddle Dee to swerve.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH!" Screamed everybody before the Vehicle came to a sliding Stop when Waddle Dee managed to use the Ice-Breaking Manoeuvre [Press the Brake, release etc.] and they watched the Poppy Bros. Jr. dart off away.

Soon after regaining there composure, Waddle Dee spun them back around and drove onwards. As they drove, they soon reached the Summit and make there way across the Frozen Lake's Bridge.

"DeDeDe…..what's that in the Lake?" Kirby asked confused. Waddle Dee parked up at the side of the Bridge and Kirby got out, vaulting onto the Thin Ice that cracked below Kirby's feet, he soon found a Frozen Crate marked:

**KAWASAKI FOOD STUFF SOUP!**

Kirby then broke through the Ice, making a Jagged Spear of Ice to which he used it to split the Crate open, finding a Pouch of Tomato Soup that was frozen. He then sucked it in, and with that, Mini Star's from the Gulp turned into a Chef's Hat. Then, they turned him into…an Ice Cube!

"Kirby's…Ice Chef?" Meta Knight stated and gave a confused look.

With that, Meta Knight got out the Jeep and turned his Cape into Wing's which flew to Kirby. He then pulled his Sword out and swiped Kirby in the Cube so many times that his Sword turned into a Golden Blur. When it cleared, Kirby was in the Crate. He then got up, spitting out the Frozen Soup. He then took the Pouch to the Jeep and the pair got back in. With the Door slammed shut by Meta Knight. With that, the Jeep set off.

Soon, they cleared the Bridge and up to a Small Snowy Island where they saw a Tall Log Cabin was. It was shaped like an 'I' but had a bulged out section. Quickly, Waddle Dee drove around the Building to the Back and into the Garage nearby. Upon arrival, Waddle Dee flipped the Engine off and they all disembarked, quickly, they walked from the Garage to the Doorway.

"Now then? How do we get in?" Waddle Dee asked confused

DeDeDe then fished his Hand's into his Pocket's. Soon, he pulled out a Key and put it into the Lock.

"Mr Frosty gave me the spare key!" DeDeDe said as he opened the door and the group entered.

**SONG FADE OUT**

**SONG FADE IN:**

_**KIRBY'S AIR RIDE: **_

**CHECKER KNIGHTS**

Upon entering, DeDeDe grabbed the Light Switch and flicked it, causing Light's to turn on. Laying at the side is a Christmas Tree, there was also a Kitchen along with a Fire Place next to them. opposite the Kitchen, the Fire Place with a Painting by Ado, and some Stocking's with a Door at the other side [That was filled with Snow] along with two others at the side's. With that, DeDeDe made his way to the Fire Work, Meta Knight and Waddle Dee looked around the place, looking at an Electric Chandelier. Kirby shut the Back door.

As Kirby shut it, he saw small Model's of Santa, Light's that were dancing Red and Green. The House looked very homely and had Frost on the Windows. With that, DeDeDe got some Log's and started a warm fire and he took off his Gloves and hat and put his Hand's at the Fire place. As DeDeDe took a seat on a Leather Recliner, there was a Crackling sound. He then took out a Piece of Paper.

"Everybody! Come to the Fire Place!" DeDeDe barked and everybody did.

Upon arrival, Kirby took the Note to read:

**DEAR KING DEDEDE**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR AGREEING TO KEEP AN EYE ON MY HOUSE WHILST I HEARD OVER TO NEO STAR FOR THE HOLIDAYS! IT'S A LOVELY AREA I MUST ADMIT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS PLACE FOR THIS TIME OF YEAR. HOWEVER, I IMAGINE THAT SOME SNOW MIGHT HAVE CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW THAT I WAS MEANT TO REPAIR…OH WELL. MAY YOU CLEAN THE PLACE OUT AND SHUT THE WINDOW. **

**SINCERELY**

**MR. FROSTY**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

With that, Kirby noticed some Shovel's at the Sofa next to them. Everyone but Kirby took one.

"To speed thing's up. Me and Waddle Dee will clear the Front Door, Kirby take Meta Knight to do the Window! Then it goes faster!" DeDeDe explained and they split up.

With that, Meta Knight and Kirby made there way to the Doorway and opened it to find the floor in that room was Snow, the Room was a Bathroom and the Sink had frozen water in it. "Well let's get to" Meta Knight said before Kirby swallowed ALL the Ice and snow, creating small Star's that formed a Star, then a Purple Band and Jagged Shard's of Ice.

"Ice Kirby!" Meta Knight gasped.

Kirby then walked to the Window and tossed the Ice Helmet out, landing nearby. With it landed, Meta Knight put in some Glass and turned on all the Tap's and flushed the Toilet, unfreezing all the Water. "Hurray!" Kirby smiled and did his Dance with Meta Knight.

Once done, they heard the Door shut "The Snow's out here Kirby!" DeDeDe shouted happily.

As Kirby and Meta Knight made there way up, a White Orb slammed into Kirby, sending him sliding over. Meta Knight gave a shocked look to see Waddle Dee and DeDeDe armed with Snowball's!

"SNOWBALL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Waddle Dee shouted and they had a fun Snowball Fight, Frosty Snow Ball's smacking everybody. During this fight, Kirby swallowed a Snowball, forming Ice Kirby to which he froze everybody. Upon thawing them by the Fire Place, they looked at the Christmas Tree and put up Pop Star.

"Perfect!" said Meta Knight as he held Kirby in the air with his Wing's. As Kirby put it on, it shook and fell, Waddle Dee saw it from the Front Door and sprinted, leaping and sliding across the Carpet, grabbing the Star just before it smashed. Upon catching it, he noticed the back had came off.

"Look!" Waddle Dee gasped and he showed everybody. In the area with a Red Button.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked

"Reckon it will play a Song?" Kirby asked

DeDeDe then gave a shocked look and grabbed it, putting it back on.

"Mr. Frosty told me that we aren't allowed to press it until Christmas Eve!" DeDeDe explained. Everybody nodded and Meta Knight and Kirby put it back on the Tree. Once done, Waddle Dee gave a yawn.

"I Beg your pardon?" Kirby gasped

"Sorry….I'm a bit Yawned tired!" Waddle Dee sighed.

"I'm….Yawned a bit tired too!" Meta Knight noted

"Me three!" Kirby said

"Same here!" DeDeDe replied with a yawn.

"Oh guys! Mr. Frosty left us some Bedclothes!" Kirby noted and they ran into the Bathroom, finding a Hat for Kirby, another for Waddle Dee, a Mask for Meta Knight and some Bedclothes for DeDeDe. After putting them on, they went to a pair of Bunk Bed's.

Kirby took the top Bunk, Waddle Dee took the one below, Meta Knight took the Top Bunk on the other bed and DeDeDe took the lower one and they went to sleep…..

_**KIRBY 64: THE CRYSTAL STARS**_

**SHIVER STAR**

THE NEXT MORNING!

DECEMBER 1St. 25 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!

All the gang woke up, "MORNING!" Everybody shouted as they made there way to the Kitchen. For Breakfast, everybody had Cereal bar DeDeDe who had a Chicken and Sweetcorn Sandwich. As Meta Knight swallowed the last Milk, he gave a relaxed sigh. "Well then…..I'll walk over to the Jeep to get our Advent Calendar's!" he then walked to the Door but as he opened it, he gave a shocked look. "GUYS!" Meta Knight shouted

Quickly, everybody ran to the Windows. Upon looking, they saw none other then the _Lor Starcutter_ parked near the House. Quickly, everybody ran towards it.

As they approached it, the Doorway opened and Magolor appeared.

"Hi Guys! Merry Christmas from Halcandra!" Magolor gasped. Everyone shook hand's with him.

"So then Magolor? What brought you back here following your possession by the Master Crown?" Kirby asked

"Well….due to all the troubles that happened previously…..I want to make up for it if that's okay?" Magolor asked

Everybody nodded. Magolor gave a fist-pump and gave a gesture to the door.

"Everybody, please come onto the _Starcutter_. I have some Christmas Fun for you all!" Magolor explained and everybody walked on.

Upon entering, they found it decorated in Tinsel and even a Mechanic Halcandran Tree. "Well…I tried redecorating the place to the best of my ability. But anyway, everyday in December, I shall bring you a Christmas Challenge!" Magolor said happily, everybody grinned.

"Well? Are we waiting till Halloween? Let's go!" DeDeDe laughed. Magolor chuckled and then he reached his Disembodied hand into his Lab Coat and shuffled around, soon taking out a very tasty looking Cookie for each of them.

"Well….this is a Maxim Cookie. All the fun of a Maxim Tomato, but is in Cookie Form! Take this for your Stocking's and keep till Christmas!" Magolor explained.

With that, Meta Knight nodded and left the Ship.

"Well then. Make each of you an Early Christmas gift!" he smiled

"Okay!" Everybody shouted as Meta Knight returned.

"Well…..Kirby, Chicken or Lettuce?" Magolor asked

"Excuse me?" Kirby asked confused

"It's to decide. Waddle Dee's Lettuce. DeDeDe's Chicken. If you say Lettuce for example, you make a Gift for Waddle Dee. Meta Knight will do the opposite! So Lettuce of Chicken?" Magolor asked again.

"CHICKEN!" Kirby shouted and Magolor nodded.

"Well then. Waddle Dee's making a Gift for Kirby, Meta Knight is making a gift for DeDeDe! Find stuff to make it from on the _Lor Starcutter_! Get to work!" Magolor said happily.

With that, the group ran off to get to work. Kirby ran to the Kitchen and found a Slice of Strawberry Shortcake. With a Cooking Knife, he cut half of the Shortcake and ate one half. Upon doing so, he prepared the Shortcake. Waddle Dee went to the Ice Cream Maker in the Secondary Kitchen and made some Ice Cream. Meta Knight went to the Fish Tank and dived, getting some Coral and using his Sword to make a Statue of DeDeDe's Hammer. DeDeDe on the other hand went to the Resistant Materials Lab and build a Wooden _Halberd _replica. Upon completion, each of the group took there results in a Box.

"Well! Let's see the Early Gift's! Kirby! Your first!" Magolor explained and Kirby took the Box to Waddle Dee who tore it open, finding the Cake which he downed in one. "Thanks Kirby! That's the best Shortcake I've ever had!" Waddle Dee explained.

"Next! Waddle Dee's Gift for Kirby!" Magolor shouted and Waddle Dee took his Box to Kirby who opened it, finding a Ice Cream which he ate throughout the rest of the Ceremony.

"Next! Meta Knight!" Magolor said and Meta Knight gave the Gift to DeDeDe.

"Ahh! Thanks Meta Knight! This has to be the best gift EVER!" DeDeDe smiled.

"Finally! DeDeDe!"

With that, DeDeDe showed him the gift they had, the _Halberd _replica.

"…I'm at a loss for word's King. Thanks!" Meta Knight gasped happily.

"Well King DeDeDe won!" Magolor said happily. As a result, DeDeDe did a Dance.

"Until tomorrow. Bye Guys!"


	2. A Sad Note For Fan's

I Was Planning to Upload a Chapter every day, but I just got SO BOGGED DOWN with School Work, that I couldn't upload it every day, and when I just tried to write more Chapter's, I couldn't upload it in time. Sorry but this is Cancelled.

I'm sorry for giving you such good work and FAILING MISERABLY! I've let you all down and feel like a terrible, Miserable Failure for not performing what I promised. Yes, It's My Fault and should have not had such a hard deadline. MERRY CHRISTMAS though, but sorry for being a Miserable Slob of a Failure. IN COMPENSATION, THIS IS MY SORRY NOTE FOR ALL OF YOU THAT I LET DOWN!

_SORRY:_

**XNAUTPhD**

**RANDOM GUEST!**

**KIRBYMEPOYO**

So Yeah, sorry for being that annoying S**t Face who can't deliver. However, I may write another story for next year…SORRY ONCE MORE.


End file.
